Detention!
by Alexandra is not a ninja
Summary: High School sucks when you get blamed for pulling the fire alarm and get caught for half paying attention in class, but what's worse is it's with the three people you hate. Poor Naruto has to deal with all that and more. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1: Detention!

Detention?

**I was sitting in Algebra 1, half listening to my teacher go on and on about volume, and I thought of this story. Then the fire alarm went off, as I was writing a little bit of it, and I literally nearly jumped five meters in the air. This isn't my first time writing a fanfic, but, oh well! Ummm… Cussing and the lemons will come later… So… Yeah… This is SasuNaru.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If i did, it would have been abanded ages ago.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

~ Yaoi ~

Ch. 1: Detention?

Naruto's P.O.V.

As I sit in Algebra 2, half listening to Kakashi-sensei go on and on about how the polythegram theory is important in many math problems, I jumped like five meters in the air when the fire alarm went off.

- Outside - - In the rain -

"Why the hell did you pull the fire alarm, Naruto?" Sakura yelled. Sakura, Ino, and some other girls form the Sasuke Fan girl Bitch club. They will do anything or hurt anyone to get what they want.

'Bitch! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!' I wanted to yell so badly.

"Yeah, Fox boy, why did'cha pull the god damn fire alarm?" Ino asked, trying to insult me.

"One: I sit far away from the alarm and wouldn't **dare** gain a detention from pulling the alarm. Two: Just because I like foxes, doesn't give you the right to call me Fox boy," I said calmly. I learned to keep my cool around them.

Kakashi-sensei came up to us, before Sakura and Ino could say more, and said, "Sakura, Ino, and Naruto. Detention." He smiled behind his sick mask.

"What? Why me?" I nearly yelled, fidgeting.

'Not good! Not good! If I get detention, Kyuubi will be mad!' I thought.

"Sakura and Ino get detention because they tried to pick a fight. You get detention because you weren't paying full attention in class. The culprit gets detention as well. Isn't that right, Sasuke?" We all turn to look at Sasuke.

"Hn," was all he said as we went inside.

- Yaoi -

**Sorry for the short chapter.**

**I need a beta.**

**Message me if you would like to be my beta.**

**Review please. I would also like ideas, too. I would like at the most 5 reviews. I need at least 2 reveiws. If you can make that possible, I'll love you forever! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2: What the hell?

Detention?

Again during my math class did I think of this. Only did I start to write it in my science class. Yeah. Science was slightly boring. I mean this chapter. I thought this would be fun… So… Enjoy~

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

Warning: Contains Yaoi~ Don't like, then GTFO, click that magical back button in the left hand corner of the screen.

~ Yaoi ~

Ch. 2: What the hell?

Naruto's P.o.V.

As I walk from the locker room to Art class **( He just got done with gym.)**, I couldn't stop thinking about why that stupid, emo, duck-butt hair named Sasuke, pulled the fire alarm, when I ran right into him, making me fall backwards.

Or at least I thought…

~~~ Yaoi ~~~

Sasuke's P.o.V. **(Random P.o.V. change~)**

I was walking out of Art to find that stupid fox Naruto.

When I turned the corner, he ran right into me, apparently in deep thought. I saw him falling backwards and grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward. Not only did my plan backfire, but we ended up in an awkward position. Not that I minded, anyway.

Naruto was on top of me, on the ground, straddling my hips with his head on my chest.

~~~ Yaoi ~~~

Naruto's P.o.V.

I feel myself go forward and land on something soft. I open my eyes (when did I close them?) and saw Sasuke's dark blue shirt. I slowly move to sit up and realized where I was sitting.

I blushed and tried to get up, but looked down when I couldn't get up. I saw Sasuke sit up, smirking, while holding my hips.

"W-what are you smirking at? B-baka!" He just smirked as he pulled me closer. When his face was centimeters from my face, we heard footsteps and his smirk faded.

~ Yaoi ~

Hello! When in Rome do what the Romans do. (LoL! Not really.) What do think will happen next? Review and you will find out. So review please! Nothing bad I hope…


	3. Chapter 3: 'Pain in my ass' my ass!

Detention?

Okay. The chapter title is a little confusing and I don't know why I titled it that but I think it was because I was in science when I started to write this chapter… And we were learning about Biology… So… You all know the drill with the disclaimer and warnings. Enjoy this chapter that may be a little crappy.

~ Yaoi ~

Ch. 3: 'Pain in my ass' my ass!

Last time: Naruto bumped into Sasuke causing them to fail epically.

Sasuke's P.o.V.

"Everyone is a pain in my ass!" I said through gritted teeth as I got up pulling Naruto up with me.

As the footsteps grew louder, Naruto got out of my grip and picked up his books and mine.

We turned to see Sakura rounding the corner.

"Oh! Here you are Sasuke-kun! What are you doing here, Naruto?" Her voice was so damn cheerful at first, then she saw poor little Naru-chan. **(**I find that funny.**)** Sakura grabbed my arm tightly. "Let's hurry to class, Sasuke-kun! Deidera-sensei will be mad if we don't!" She squealed.

"You go to class, Sakura. And by that I mean alone," I said bluntly.

"Why?" She whined.

'Because you're getting on my nerves!' I thought, but instead said, "I want to spend time with my new hell-mate **(**Detention is often referred to as hell.**)**. And hell won't be so bad if there's someone around to stand being around." I glared at her until she got the hint and left huffing.

"How are you feeling, _**my**_ little Naru-chan?" He looked at me confused.

"Wh-what did y-you just c-c-call me? And wh-what do you mean by yours?" He stuttered, obviously embarrassed.

"What? Do you not like being called _**my**_ Naru-chan? I asked seductively as I pulled him closer.

~ Yaoi ~

Sorry this chapter was all in that stupid Sasuke's P.o.V. Next will be in Naruto's P.o.V. … Maybe…

Naru-chan: Why did you put it in that teme's P.o.V.?

Sasuke: I love you too! X3

Naru-chan: O/O

_Next time: What's going on here when class is about to start? Why is Sasuke moving closer into Naruto? What's happening? Find out next time! Review! Ciao ciao!_


	4. Chapter 4: Huh!

Detention?

Sorry. I haven't been updating lately. Damn Writer's block.

Sasuke: Excuses. You've been too lazy to type more.

W.: I'll bite you to death!

Naru-chan: Please stand by for we are having technical difficulties! *bows*

Sasuke: *was beaten up*

W.: Serves him right. *mumbles* Damn brat.

Naru-chan: This why we never upset the writer. Please enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, it would have been abandoned years ago…

Warning: Yaoi… Cussing… Ummm… And anything else you can find to Warn about.

~ Yaoi ~

Chapter 4: Huh?

Naruto's P.o.V.

"Wh-wh-what do you mean I-I'm yours?" I tried to sound tough but my stuttering was not helping. I tried to calm down as Sasuke pulled me closer.

"_**My**_ poor little _**Naru-chan**_. Still haven't figured out my feelings," He whispered seductively in my ear. When the heck did he get close to my ear?

I opened my eyes to see Sasuke's face. I started to lean, but stopped. I saw a disappointed look on his face as he leaned in to fill in the space between us.

As the kiss lolled on, I started to feel dizzy. I slowly open my (for some reason) closed eyes. He pulled away and I saw him smirk as I started to close my eyes again. Apparently, I'm blacking out.

~ Yaoi ~

Sasuke's P.o.V.

The blonde dobe's head _plof_-ed on my chest.

'_Hn. Guess the dobe fell asleep. Hmmm… How am I going to get him to the nurse's office?_' I pondered a little bit more, when I just picked him up bridal style – after grabbing our bags – and started to walk to the nurse's office.

~ Yaoi ~ (Time skip)

I was half-way to the nurse's office, when I got stopped by Orochimaru-_sensei_.*

"What'cha doing outside of class? Surely, it can't be to see-" I stopped him there by turning towards him with the sleeping dobe in my arms. He looked from me to the dobe, and then looked back at me again, but this time with a disgusted look.

"He your lover?" He asked in a disgusted tone, obviously not pleased by the thought. **(**Pedophile!**)**

"Not yet. But soon. And Orochimaru-_sensei_.* Don't you dare harm Naru-chan. Or you will regret it. And another thing. I'm not interested in Pedophiles." I left him there shocked, not caring if I have a detention.

~ A few minutes later ~

When I arrived at the door of the nurse's office, the door slid open and there stood the nurse **(**Shizune!**)** about ready to bolt.

"Oh dear! What do we have here?" She asked hurriedly.

I told her that the dobe fell asleep and she said to put him on one of the many empty beds and asked if I could stay here for a bit to watch him because she had a staff meeting to go to. I said okay and she left in a hurried manner.

~ Yaoi ~

Writer: Yo.

Sasuke: Lazy ass writer!

W.: That's not nice. I guess we won't play Find the Naru-chan game.

Sasuke: Hmm? We won't play what?

W.: No. You insulted me. We won't play now.

Orochimaru: Why was I called a pedophile?

W.: Because you are one.

Naru-chan: Reviews please!

*This is in italics because Sasuke is emphasizing the fact that, sadly, Orochimaru is a teacher at the high school. Sadly.


	5. Chapter 44: Information!

Detention?

Writer: So this is Chapter 4.5. Not very creative. I have writer's block and it sucks. So you get random information about the story.

Sasuke: You. *glares*

W.: Big brother. How many times do I have to tell you, your glaring won't work. *walks up to Sasuke. Stands on tip-toes and pats him on the head*

Sasuke: Just get on with the information. *has stopped glaring*

~ Yaoi ~

Ch. 4.5: Information!

The school is a two floor school, with an accessable roof. The classrooms are labled random numbers, like, 9, 99, 8, and so forth. The nurse's office is near the front of the school, along with the office. The school has a courtyard that is used for when people want lunch outside. That same courtyard, which goes out for 2, 2 and a half miles beyond the school, is used for fire drills and stuff like that.

Sasuke is wearing (I'm sure you were wondering that, along with Naru-chan's.) a black t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and his usual spiked hair. Naru-chan's outfit consists of a dark blue shirt, one side black one side orange jeans, and unruly hair. At first, I thought of having them wear school uniforms, but then I got that idea. This is a whole lot better, if you ask me.

Naru-chan: We are all Sixteen, Seventeen, so you know.

W.: That's about it. Oh! I'll be posting a new story, so watch for that. Sasuke, do you have anything to say?

Sasuke: If you saw some Sakura bashing, that's normal. So, yeah, check out her new story. I'm sure she'll love it if you do. And anthing else?

Naru-chan: We all love reviews! So don't forget to review!


	6. AN Again

Ummm…. Hello…. I've decided to…. Stop writing both my stories… I was rereading them and realized that I didn't do a great job of writing this… IN FACT! I FOUND IT HORRIBLE! So yeah… I've lost interest in these stories.

Sorry for the inconvenience.

-Your Dutiful Authoress… Sadly.


End file.
